Five Easy Galleons
by ShelPenguin
Summary: This is a one shot about how Teddy Lupin and Victoire got together.. One way that my mind has came up with.. If you want more or like, please leave a comment.. If you don't want more or don't like, please leave a comment anyways! Critisism welcome


**Hello, I was asked to do a next generation one shot so here it is(: If you want more please Leave a Review and tell me(: Thanks!**

**If you think I own Harry Potter we have bigger problems than the Disclaimer**

* * *

><p>It was the Yule Ball. Many weeks in preparation to this date had past and now students were getting ready to gather in the Great Hall to thoroughly embarrass themselves.<p>

First and Second years were all home for their Christmas Holidays so young James Potter, Fred Weasley and Dominique Weasley were not at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry to pester Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley.

While Victoire, a fifth year, was getting ready in her Ravenclaw common room, having a dance date named Mark Hopkkes, the Beauxbatons's champion. Teddy, a seventh year, was getting ready in his Gryfindor dorm, going the the ball with his new girlfriend, Daphne Lutz.

Teddy had caught a glimpse of Victoire firstly, as she walked onto the dance floor with Mark, as they had the first dance with the other two couples. She was stunning.

She had her silvery blond hair in a messy bun with a few curled ringlets out by her ears and some from her bun, and a pale blue, shapey, dress that made her glow— Veela or not.

Once the dance had officially began everyone was all over the place. There was a rock song being played by the band, Gnomeless Trolls, nearer the end and Teddy found himself by Victoire.

Their dates ironically found each other and began dancing, but Teddy and Victoire didn't mind. The two were jumping and dancing and laughing together.

It was obvious that the song was coming to an end and that the juice was spiked with Fire Whiskey. Daphne and Mark were located in each other's arms to the amusement of their originally dates.

Teddy grinned around and then looked a foot down at Victoire's head, her face seemed bored but happy. He swooped his hands into her's and swung her in front of him in time for the slow dance to begin.

As the band's humming started softly with the gentle rhythm from the instruments Victoire giggled, making Teddy laugh as it always did ever since Victoire's first giggle.

"You're so tall," she giggled, in a moaning voice.

"You're so short," he laughed back, trying to mock her voice, Victoire dislodged a hand momentarily to swat at his chest.

A few minutes went by with sweet small talk that neither of them recognized as flirts, the next dance was just as slow as the last.

"I have the feeling Hopkkes doesn't handle alcohol very well," Teddy smirked, nodding his head to the right, where Mark was wobbling to get more juice.

Victoire threw her head back and laughed. She looked back up at Teddy's face and her grin shrunk a little as she focused on Teddy.

Teddy was unnoticeable boring back into hers. Had he had some of that juice earlier?

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, feeling his hands move to tuck the fallen strands of hair behind her ear.

"We're not going out," Victoire told him, her eyes still glued to his, a smile now gracing her beautiful face.

"D'wanna go out with me?" Teddy smiled, leaning in.

"Yeah," she answered bluntly as she closed her eyes, preparing for the kiss that came seconds later.

The kiss was slow, the two swaying with the music. Even though they twisted their faces to kiss in a different direction, Victoire was the first to step it up.

She traced her tongue along his bottom lip and bit into it softly, Teddy slowly opened his mouth. They didn't twist their tongues around like eels or make noise, just continued to sway and circle to the music. Teddy and Victoire seemed to both agree that they just wanted to have their tongues touching, to savor the moment they had secretly longed.

Teddy pulled back slowly and opened his eyes at just the same speed. Victoire had her wide blue eyes open to meet his, making eye contact she blushed Weasley red and snuggled into Teddy, her arms around him in a hug-like manner.

Teddy blushed aswell and nestled his nose in her messy hair. That had been great- not emphasizing enough. He couldn't remember when he had begun to have feelings for Victoire... Maybe when she was mad at me a couple of years ago for going through girls faster than underwear…

"That'll be five galleons in my pocket," came a female voice, Josie, Victoire's best friend and fellow Ravenclaw smirked as she danced with Teddy's best friend, Matty, who was grinning.

Victoire glared at her as she blushed further red, she had sworn earlier that week that she didn't like Teddy.

Matty, however, spoke next.

"And in mine," he laughed. Victoire gasped and looked up at Teddy who was blushing sheepishly, his hair turned a faded red and he looked down with his eyes.

Teddy had told his dorm mates, Matty included, that he did not like Victoire- repeatedly.

Randomly, Victoire laughed at the situation, Teddy grinned wider.


End file.
